Team Seven
by Cloud Djinn
Summary: Team Seven started with four and ended with six. They provide backup and look out for each other. They were a growing family, and family is not supposed to turn their back on one another. [A collection of one-shots.]
1. Sunset (NaruSakuSasuSai)

Sakura leaned against the guard rail to get a better look at the ocean. The ship parted the waters creating small waves. She couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her lips when she remembered her mission to the Land of Snow back when Team Seven was still together.

Three years had passed since then, but the memory resurfaced. The way they had to deal with the Princess actress and how well they cooperated like a team. Her hand tightened around the metal rail at the thought of it never happening again.

She couldn't bear the thought of not getting Sasuke back. To have the original Team Seven together like from the start. She didn't want to think of a Team Seven without Sasuke, Naruto, and her. Sai wasn't as horrible as she thought him to be, but he wasn't Sasuke. He could not be replaced.

"Sakura-chan!" Her shoulders tensed and head snapped up. She rubbed at her eyes feeling the chill of the wind brushing against the tear-made path. A hand fell onto her shoulder and brought little comfort. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the yellow-haired shinobi she grew to tolerate and consider one of her closest of friends. He had a large dopey smile on his face.

"What is it, Naruto?" She snapped turning back to face the waters. He groaned and his hand left its spot. The place it was felt heavy. Cold. She wanted him to put it back but kept it to herself.

"The captain said that dinner will be served soon."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

She continued watching the small waves thinking he had left, but instead she saw him walk next to her and swung his legs over the rail to sit on them with practiced ease. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and saw a relaxed smile.

"I wonder if he's near the ocean, too…" Sakura turned her gaze to where the sun met the horizon. The mixture of colors painted beautifully across the sky and reflected across the water. The two stayed like that until they were called down to the mess hall for food.

After she had finished her meal, Sakura excused herself and went to her room. She went to lay on her bed but stilled at the painting sitting in the center. The sunset was just the same as the one she watched with Naruto. She stepped closer to inspect it and tears pooled in her eyes.

She wiped them away with a small smile when she saw that there were three figures. She recognized herself and Naruto — the painting reflected their earlier positions. She stared at the third figure, her fingertips brushing against the canvas' surface.

Sasuke stood there with his back against the rail and his arms crossed. He was looking over his shoulder toward the sunset too. She hugged the picture close to her chest and allowed the tears to fall.


	2. Lesson (NaruSai)

To Sai he was like a book. He could read every emotion that crossed his face; every crease upon him brow or a twitch of his lip was a lesson to him. He did not grow up in the same manner he did. He did not have to hide his emotions behind a statuesque mask. He was loud and impulsive, not one to hold his tongue even when the situation was dire.

When he was angry he made it known. When he was happy loud laughter exploded from him chest. He watched the way he was at ease surrounded by friends and how vicious he could turn when defending them. He did not turn him back on them. He admired him from afar, painted pictures in his memory when he was by himself.

Sai watched him chase around a cat, complaining when it pivoted and changed direction. He could feel the twitch at the corner of his lips when he crashed head-first into the ground. he would call up to him with insults and threats to shave the animal bald.

He was an interesting book to read. There was never a dull moment with him. He was full of plot twists and cliffhangers. Both a how-to guide and a story worth reading over and over. He had this aura around him that made Sai want to open up to him, but he substituted it with brush to paper.

He stared down at the art pad with a stoic face. The picture was nearly completed, just a few minor details to work out.

"Are you coming or not?" He heard above him. He knew right away who the voice belonged to. He looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"Where?"

"To Ramen Ichiraku, where else? We're meeting up with all the teams I graduated with." Sai put away the pad, the brush, and the ink then stood up.

"Is it okay if I came along?"

"Yeah, they all asked if you were." He gave a toothy grin, his eyes closing like they always do. Sai's lips twitched ever so slightly and he followed behind him.

"You coming, Naruto?"

"Hey! I should be asking you!"


	3. Time (NaruSakuSasu)

It fast forward.

It skipped.

It slowed.

It did not rewind.

It did not pause.

It did not show mercy.

Sakura watched from afar as the two men she had grew up with, was stuck with even after graduating, clashed over and over again. She watched, unable to do anything. Each time they drew their weapon back time had slowed then sped up when they drew close to one another. This wasn't like a training session. Their sensei did not intervene when things got too serious.

Her eyes shifted to Kakashi. He was propped up again a rock, exhaustion colored his features. He was barely able to hold himself up to watch the fight. His new eyes had exerted too much chakra. Sakura watched his chest fall and raise with every breath. Hearing an explosion drew her eyes back to the fight.

Sasuke was laid out on his back. His sword stood meters away from him.

Naruto knelled over him, his body trembling. From where she stood Sakura saw it all. The way Naruto's lips to form his words, the way his brow pulled together, the tears that fell down his cheeks and landed on Sasuke's before being soaked up greedily by the ground.

Tears fell from her own eyes. She couldn't do anything to help them, to stop them. She knew this was bound to happen. This fight had been boiling during their academy days. She wiped away her tears, furious with herself. All that training she endured with Lady Tsunade, and she still couldn't protect those she cared about.

She was useless, even now. Sakura clenched her fist tight, her knuckles turned white. She ran toward them. Her feet pounding against the ground. The sky turned gray and water started pouring down.

Sasuke had took a swipe at Naruto who had jumped back just in time. Sasuke was back on his feet, his sword left forgotten and replaced by the crackling of electricity. Chidori.

Naruto had summoned a Shadow Clone and the blue sphere of the Resengan formed in his palm. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke. They both charged at one another.

Sakura focused what little chakra she had left to her feet to quicken her speed. She pushed off the ground, diving toward the two just before their attacks clashed.

Her arms encircled their necks. She brought the three of them to the ground. She could feel the tickling of the Chidori, the swirl of Resengan. Both attacks vanished.

Sakura picked herself up and stared down at both of the men. Their hair was a clash of black and yellow; eyes of coal and sky. They panted beneath her, eyes glued to hers.

"Enough," Sakura said, her shoulders trembling. Tears continued their descent, splashing on their faces, and running down. She drew their heads closer together and lowered hers to rest on top.

"Enough." Her voice grew quiet.

"Stop fighting, please."

She didn't know how much time had passed, it felt like it had slowed around her until she felt arms reach up and wrap around her.

And in that moment, it felt like time had stood still. The rain above had stopped but gray clouds still loomed overhead. No wind had passed.

Everything had stopped.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Redlight (SasuSaku)

She was dressed in a beautiful gown when he first laid eyes on her. Her pink hair tied up with beautiful decorations, and green eyes so observant and bright. He was taken by the smile on her face. It seemed strange.

It looked as painted as the stain that colored those same lips.

Every night he stopped by.

Every night he got chased off with the manager shouting at him to stop "window shopping".

Every night he hoped to gather up the courage to speak to her.

His wish was granted one night. He managed to save up enough money from his odd jobs to pay for a few hours. During that time he spent with the pink haired beauty. When she had started to undress the first night he had stopped her saying he just wanted to talk. To get to know her.

The second time he appeared it was the same thing; talking and getting to know her, him asking questions.

The third night was the same.

And the fourth.

And the fifth.

A month had passed and during that time they had stayed together in many ways. The one thing that bothered her was that he had not given his name, but she would ask him whenever he left if she would see him tomorrow.

And she would.

Two months had passed of the same thing, and she finally asked the question that he knew he couldn't avoid for much longer: his name.

"Sakura-chan," he said brushing a hand through his hair. His other hand was wrapped lightly around one of hers, his lips just centimeters away from his lips.

"I wish to protect you, and knowing something like that would put you in harms way. It's easier for you not to know." He brushed his lips against her knuckles. The sheets coiled around her waist, pink hair fell over her shoulder while she propped herself up.

"And you think that this place is safe?" She asked looking him in the eye. He leaned into her caress, the warmth of her hand bringing him comfort.

"Sasuke," he answered after minutes of silence. He heard her whisper his name a few times under her breath.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura said leaning over and pressing her lips against his. He embraced her. She was like a drug. It did not matter to him how many men came and exchanged money for the night with her. He knew she was his and his alone. He had captured her heart, he had grown to love her and she him.

"Let's run away." He said when they parted. Her eyes widen.

"But, but my debt is not paid. I cannot leave. My family — "

"Will be taken care of. I want you out of here. You don't deserve this life." He said.

"How?"

"Tonight. When the last lantern goes out in the eastern shop. I'll be waiting in the back. Just walk out."

He left before she was able to question him any further, and the time had went by slower. Five minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days without light, and when the time came to get the pink haired woman he grew to love.

She was just walking out the back door, the gown she wore was as beautiful as all the others she had been in. Her hair was pulled up, a small bag was in her hand. Once their eyes met, hers brightened with such love that it warmed his heart.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and rushed her away from the building. They managed to get to the edge of town where they had paused. Their breathing ragged. Sasuke turned to Sakura with a small smile on his lips. Sakura stepped to him and placed her lips upon his with such need that it was hard to control himself, but he had to. He had to get them further away.

"Let's keep going," he whispered, pulling her behind him. She followed along. During their walk they talked of what to do now that they had left that place behind, where to go. They decided on a village not too far from there as a rest stop.

Months had passed and still they had not been found. Years had passed and the two had started a family.

It wasn't until their first child was born did Sakura get news that her father would be visiting them. When she heard what he had to say, she couldn't believe it: Sasuke had managed to pay off all the debt that her father had owed the night they had escaped and just the night before he had asked for her father's blessing in marrying her.


End file.
